


There will come soft rains

by WTF_Young_Adult



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Автор текста —Трисс, боевая белка.





	There will come soft rains

**Author's Note:**

> Название является отсылкой к стихотворению Сары Тисдейл:  
> Будет ласковый дождь, будет запах земли,  
> Щебет юрких стрижей от зари до зари,  
> И ночные рулады лягушек в прудах,  
> И цветение слив в белопенных садах...
> 
> ...И ни птица, ни ива слезы не прольет,  
> Если сгинет с земли человеческий род.  
> И весна, и весна встретит новый рассвет  
> Не заметив, что нас уже нет

— Черный дождь! Черный дождь приближается! — Монти первым замечает зловещие серые тучи, постепенно заволакивающие небо. 

Все как обещала А.Л.И.Е.: сначала смертоносные дожди, когда вместо воды на землю льется кислота, прожигающая кожу едва ли не до костей, затем радиация, и, наконец, смерть. Конец всему…

— Все в укрытие! — яростно кричит Беллами, и весь скайкру готов мчаться за ним как по сигналу, но на подходе к Аркадии его останавливает, хватая за рукав, Маркус:

— Где Октавия? 

— Я думал, она с тобой. — Они оба замирают, всматриваясь в лица окружающих. Ну почему? Почему когда О грозит опасность, он всегда винит в этом себя? 

— Она отправилась в Полис, — сообщает Харпер. — Только что. Она не успела уйти далеко… Вы еще успеете ее догнать до начала дождя.

Харпер резко меняет курс и направляется к роверу, Беллами и Маркус следуют за ней. Никогда еще мгновения не казались Беллами такими длинными — и словно там, на взбесившихся от злобы и ненависти к остаткам человечества небесах, время течет намного быстрее, чем у них. Небо раскисает, но пока еще молчит… молчит минуту, другую. Они еще успеют догнать О, пока она не попала под дождь. 

Маркус садится в ровер первым.

— Беллами, Харпер... Будет лучше, если это сделаю я. Возвращайтесь в Аркадию!

Маркус не считает нужным напоминать Беллами, что его обожаемая сестренка, ради которой тот готов пожертвовать многим, если не всем, по-прежнему злится на брата. И даже не из-за Линкольна, в чьей гибели Беллами вовсе не был виновен, не из-за Пайка, а скорее из врожденного упрямства, не позволяющего Октавии признавать собственную неправоту.

Беллами отчаянно пытается сохранить спокойствие и выдержку, но Кейн словно физически ощущает его напряжение, тревогу и боль, замечает, как Беллами едва ли не секунды отсчитывает, словно кто-то из них способен замедлить течение времени и задержать черный дождь. Его дорогая Харпер не нуждается в объяснениях — она и так понимает, что его гложет, и в этот миг лучшее, что она может для него сделать — это просто взять за руку и сказать еще раз, что все будет хорошо.

…И когда Кейн отъезжает в ровере в направлении к Полису, Беллами не возвращается в укрытие, а смотрит из под навеса вслед скрывшейся машине...

***

Шум мотора за спиной заставляет Октавию обернуться. Она спрыгивает с коня и, узнав ровер скайкру, застывает. Что на этот раз? 

Ее напряжение нарастает, когда разбухшие от влаги небеса испускают короткий громовой раскат. Первые капли падают на землю и, памятуя о предупреждениях Кларк, о смертельной опасности, которую таит в себе самый обычный дождь, она видит один-единственный выход — бежать к роверу и укрыться там. Секунды кажутся бесконечными, каждая из них может стать для нее спасением… или смертью. Если она не успеет.

Из привычной реальности Октавию выдергивает накрывшая ее с головой тяжелая защитная ткань, через которую словно просачивается живительное тепло. Октавия не видит Маркуса, но по участившемуся собственному сердцебиению знает — это может быть только он. 

— Идем. — Кожа на ее руках уже воспламеняется, то ли от дождя, то ли от его прикосновений. На миг вынырнув из-под покрытия, О смотрит на Маркуса. Его темные волосы вымокли и слиплись, на лице капли дождевой влаги, но — ни единой капли крови, ни одной раны. Октавия невольно тянется к его лицу и нежно проводит пальцами по мокрой щеке, затем, прижавшись к влажной коже губами, слизывает каплю…

— Это не черный дождь, Маркус, — Октавия едва ли не плачет от радости. — Это просто вода, обычная вода...

Защитный плащ соскальзывает с ее плеч и падает в лужу. Маркус смотрит на их сплетенные пальцы — они мокрые, просто мокрые, на них не проступает кровавых следов. Это вода — не кислота, разъедающая плоть и заставляющая умирать в страшных мучениях.

— Просто дождь, — выдыхает Маркус с облегчением. — Возможно, последний на земле…

Она выпрямляется и смотрит на него сквозь упавшие на глаза мокрые темные пряди. Она мечтала увидеть дождь, когда на нелегальном положении жила на Ковчеге, когда, ожидая расправы, сидела в тесной камере. На Земле она получила несколько глотков свободы, право на выбор, на собственную жизнь, на любовь… ненадолго. Ровно до прихода Высшего Пламени, которое они с Маркусом в лучшем случае переждут в бункере, а в худшем… 

Думать о будущем и продолжать жить настоящим? Возможно ли это?

Широкие ладони Маркуса смыкаются на ее талии, снова погружая Октавию в бездну собственных ощущений. Она кладет голову на плечо Маркуса, прижимаясь губами к его шее. Ее поцелуи смешиваются с льющимися на них с небес потоками воды, и Маркус, словно угадав ее мысли, коротко произносит:

— Мы найдем способ выжить.

Октавия не просто верит ему, как, будучи еще маленькой девочкой с Ковчега, верила брату. Она знает — все будет именно так. Человечество выживет. Они выживут. Их любовь — тем более.


End file.
